Treasures
For information regarding evolve treasures, see Evolve Treasures. for the treasures in OvenBreak, see Treasures (OvenBreak). Treasures are special items in Cookie Run that can be equipped for additional power, unique abilities, or bonuses. They can be equipped to further customize your style of playing. Players can equip up to three treasures at a time. While some treasures assist players in the game, other treasures have passive effects and help you gain free items every day. They are marked as POWER+ treasures and cannot be equipped. This is one way players can earn additional boosts, coins, or Crystals every day. There are five grades for each treasure: C, B, A, S-grade and Effect treasures, where C-grade treasures have a weak effect, and S-grade treasures have a strong effect. Effect treasures, on the other hand, only supply additional XP to the player's level upon using its effect. Earning Treasures Treasures can be earned from various ways. Upgrading Cookies and Pets Players will earn a free treasure after upgrading any Cookie or Pet to Level 8. Each treasure has a same grade with the cookie or pet that carries the treasure. Usually, these treasures will have an effect similar to the cookie or pet's power, or a different power purposed to help the source cookie or pet gain better results. However, these treasures cannot be earned for free more than once. Previously, it was impossible to get these treasures back after selling them, but an option was included later to allow repurchasing of such treasures. Once the treasure is sold or evolved, the treasure can be repurchased with Crystals by visiting the cookie or pet's information window. Buying from Treasure Merchant Treasures can also be obtained from the Treasure Merchant, either by purchasing with Crystals or using a free ticket to open a treasure from Treasure Merchant. Treasure Merchant offers four options for purchases: In contrast to the treasures you earn through upgrading cookies or pets, you can get treasures multiple times from the chests or even worse, you may not earn treasures that you really need to own. It is because any Treasure Merchant purchase is always taken at random (also referred as RNG). As new treasures are released periodically, some players have criticized Cookie Run as getting harder to obtain newly-released treasures because there are more treasures being shuffled at random. Some players also complained about getting repetitive or unfavorable treasures instead of newly-released treasures. To modify the situation, starting in Version 3.3.0, Cookie Run now adapts a monthly period called "Treasure Draw Season". During each season, the game will specify which treasures are obtainable during each current season, and will also specify which treasures cannot be obtained from any treasure chests during each current season. List of Treasure Draw Seasons *(I) 27 November - 23 December 2015, extended until 24 February 2016 *(II) 25 February 2016 - 4 March 2016, extended until 14 October 2016 *(III) 14 October 2016 - until 22 December 2016 Others Other ways to obtain treasures are including: * Earning from limited time Events or as an event reward, for example the Summer 2015 Crystal Bingsoo from the 'Make your own Bingsoo!' event. * Reaching Level 50 (earning Lv.50 Golden Club Trophy), Level 60 (earning Lv.60 Legends Club Trophy) and Level 70 (earning Lv.70 Club Trophy). * Special Reward by collecting 7 Mystery Jewels in Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins for Compass Eternally Pointing to Coin Island and 7 Mystery jewels in Tower of Frozen Waves for Sea Fairy's Crystallized Affection. * Exchanging Medals for Treasures in the Medal Exchange Center. Currently, only the Element treasures (Prosperity Bracelet of Earth, Restoration Pendant of Water, Galloping Earring of Wind, Protection Ring of Fire) and the Effect treasures (marked by a black background) can be bought with Medals. * Buying Package Deals with Treasures. These are often guaranteed S-grade Treasures. *Completing missions in Tower of Frozen Waves. Also guaranteed S-grade. * Special Reward for collecting 150 in Tower of Frozen Waves for Icy Starlight Bellflower. * Baking Fortune Cookies and getting guaranteed S-grade Treasure lottery tickets. Treasure Slots Players can equip at maximum 3 treasures at a time. The first slot is always given for free since the beginning of time, however the second and third slot must be unlocked before it can be used. There are two ways to unlock them, either with reaching the specific goal or purchasing with Crystal. When the user decides to use Crystal, the user will earn two free Supreme Treasure Chest tickets. Upgrading Treasures Treasures can be upgraded with going to the Treasure menu, and tapping "Upgrade Treasure" button at the right bottom of the Treasure window. All treasures are able to be upgraded, with the exception of one: Dreaming Choco Donut of Life. 'Types of Upgrades' There are two types of upgrades: * The first type is a common upgrade. The common upgrade uses coins to upgrade. The first three upgrades from level 0 to +3 has guaranteed success. However, starting in the attempt to upgrade to +4 the common upgrade may fail. The success rate will eventually decreases as players are attempting on upgrading higher levels. When the upgrade fails, the player will receive Gift Points as a consolation prize, meanwhile the coins spent on upgrading treasures will gone. However, no gift points are awarded for successful upgrade. * The second type is a special upgrade. This special upgrade uses Crystal, but there is a guarantee that the upgrade will be successful. There are no gift points awarded for this type of Crystal use. 'Success Chance of Common Upgrade' While most players did not having a significant problem with common upgrades for C, B, and A grade treasures, there are significant problems for upgrading S-grade treasures with common upgrade. In other words, C, B, and A grade treasures have significantly higher chances of a successful common upgrade. Many players have been debated about the success chance, especially in upper levels. Most players believe the success chance of common upgrade for level +1 to +3 are always guaranteed to be 100%, but some also have unverified claim about failing in upgrading for level +1 to +3. Most players have also believed that successful common upgrade chances for Power+ treasures are significantly lower than non-Power+ treasures. Due to high chances of failure, many players are choosing either to maximize coin earnings with Coin Farming or rather upgrading with Crystals. Some players also believed that there are some tricks or myths relating on how to make common upgrade more successful, however none of them can be proven statistically. 'List of Upgrade Costs' The upgrade costs for all treasures are heavily depending on the treasure's grade. Some treasures have different upgrade cost. Selling and Extracting Treasures If players do not want the treasure, players may sell treasures for extra coins or extract the treasure for Magic Powder. Be warned that some treasures can never be obtained again by selling or extracting it. This is true especially for event-exclusive treasures such as Brave Cookie's Water Gun or exclusive reward such as Compass Eternally Pointing to Coin Island. Selling Treasures Coins earned from selling treasures will be various, depending on the treasure's grade, level, and source. Generally, selling treasures earned from upgrading cookies and pets could generate more coins (for S-grade, between 15,834 up to 25,000), meanwhile selling treasures earned from Treasure Merchant will only gives smaller amount (for S-grade, between 3,500 up to 14,831). For evolved treasure, regardless of the treasure's grade, level, and blessed status, all evolved treasures can be sold for 9,999 with some exceptions. Sacred Prosperity Bracelet of Earth, Sacred Protection Ring of Fire, Sacred Galloping Earring of Wind. and Sacred Restoration Pendant of Water will continue to be sold with different selling price depending on the treasure's level (up to 28,368). In some cases, treasures obtained from events or unusual collection methods can be sold with different schemes. For example, Reverse Valentine's Day Coin Candy is an event treasure that is intentionally meant to be sold, which can generate up to 74,000 when sold. Extracting Treasures Here are the most common Magic Powder value for each treasure. Magic Powders increases incrementally with every treasure upgrade. Evolved Treasure generates various Magic Powders depending on the ingredients and the base treasure. Evolved treasures with higher ranked ingredients will generate much more Magic Powders than evolved treasure with the same grade, but with lower ranked ingredients. Also, blessed evolve treasure gives 3 times more Magic Powder when extracted. For example, Sneakers for the Perfect Sprint at +0 generates 2,810. It requires two SS-grade and an S-grade ingredients to evolve. Meanwhile, Random Colored Jelly Scrub at +9 only generates 1,564. The reason is that the latter requires two S-grade and one A-grade ingredients, a rank much less than the former. Evolved Treasure that requires 1 S-grade treasure and 3 SS-grade ingredients at +9 generates the most Magic Powders. An example of this would be Specially made Flaming Cocktail. It is reported that the highest magic powder one can extract through evolved treasure is 3,064 for regular evolved treasure, and 9,192 for blessed evolved treasure. However, some exceptions may apply for extracting treasures. Sacred Prosperity Bracelet of Earth, Sacred Protection Ring of Fire, Sacred Galloping Earring of Wind, and Sacred Restoration Pendant of Water has their own schemes, generating only between 1,900 to 2,164 when extracted. Treasure Space Every account will start with only 20 treasure spaces, which is very limited. To expand, players can buy more space for 15 treasures with 30 Crystals (giving +330). This space upgrade price was reduced from 100 Crystals in first and second season of Cookie Run. Further development recently added in late 2015 includes a Treasure Expansion Ticket, purchasable with Medals in the Medal Exchange Center. Common Attributes Equipped *Magnetic Aura *Slower Energy Drain *Coin Bonus *XP Bonus *Extra Energy from Potions *Extra Jelly Points **Yellow Bear Jellies **Pink Bear Jellies **All Bear Jellies **Gold Coins **Silver Coins **All Coins **Alphabet Jellies **Colorful Star Jellies **All Jellies ***In general ***During Blasts ***In Giant Mode ***During Bonus Time ***During Relay **Special Jellies *Extra Jelly Points while on a Ride *Extra Points for Destroying Obstacles *Extra Points for Passing Obstacles *Less Energy loss from hitting obstacles *Increased Base Speed **In Giant Mode *Increased Blast Speed *Extra Energy *Revive with limited Energy *Revive with limited Energy during Relay *Lift from holes *Lift or revive with limited Energy *Lift or revive with limited Energy during Relay *Extra Energy during Relay *Generate a Jellyco Shower *Trigger an All-Bear Pink Party *Generate Winged Coins for Destroying an Obstacle *Longer-Lasting Power Jellies **In general **All-Bear Jelly Parties **Giant Jelly **Blast Jelly **Magnet Jelly *Gold Coins Boost *Generate Coin Flowers *Additional damage from hitting obstacles *Block Magnetic Aura *Extra Bonus Time *Coins for destroying obstacles *Blasts after Taking a Potion *Trigger Giant Mode after Taking a Potion *Extra Performance Points *Extra Jumps *Sprouts from Giant landing **Coins **Other Jellies *Other... Passive * Crystals *Boosts ** Boost Set ** Energy Boost ** Power Jelly Boost ** Double XP ** Fast Start ** Cookie Relay * Coins * Gift Points * Magic Powder List of Treasures Trivia *To date, only S and A-rank treasures are being released constantly. No C and B-rank treasures have been released since the game first started. *There is a recurring event called Better Chances of Getting S-grade Treasure. When the event is coming, players will have a higher chance of getting an S-grade treasure when opening from Supreme Treasure Chest. Many players have reported a significantly higher success chance of claiming an S-grade treasure. Gallery Checking-out-treasure.png|Adventurer Cookie appears when players are opening Treasure feature for the first time. no-treasure.png|This pop-up will appears if you have no Treasures, yet you try to Select Treasure, open Manage Treasures feature, or click Upgrade Treasure feature. 2 stt for unlocking with crystals.png|Two Supreme Treasure Tickets for unlocking Treasure slot with Crystals. Sprites tr_upgrade_popupBG.png|Treasure Upgrade sprite sheet Audio Gallery Treasure Chest Treasure Chest (Loading) Treasure Chest (opening) Treasure Chest (receiving C-B rank treasure) Treasure Chest (receiving A rank treasure) Treasure Chest (receiving S rank treasure) Treasure Upgrade Treasure Upgrade (Loading) Treasure Upgrade (Loading Done) Treasure Upgrade (Success) Treasure Upgrade (Fail) Treasure Upgrade (Fail) unused ko:보물 Category:Treasures